pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1987LooneyCartoonRulez Style)
1987LooneyCartoonRulez's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Wooper (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jordan's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (1987LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1987LooneyCartoonRulez Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1987LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1987LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (1987LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1987LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (1987LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1987LooneyCartoonRulez Style): 's First Date? *Inside Out (1987LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Jill's Joy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Jill's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Disgust Shreeky.jpg|Shrieky as Jill's Anger Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Bill's Joy Bananas Gorilla.png|Bananas Gorilla as Bill's Sadness Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-mr-lawrence.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton as Bill's Disgust Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Meg Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as Rainbow Unicorn Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester Cat as Jangles' Disgust Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Jangles' Anger Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Jordan SpongeBob happy.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Jordan's Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jordan's Sadness Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Jordan's Anger Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Jordan's Fear Carrie1.png|Carrie as Cool Girl Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Cool Girl's Disgust Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Cool Girl's Anger Shy Flaky-1-.png|Flaky as Teacher's Sadness Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust Chip.jpg|Chip as Forgotter Bobby Dale.jpg|Dale as Forgotter Paula Category:1987LooneyCartoonRulez Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG